The Alphabetical Life
by detrametal
Summary: 26 sentences from words on a random word generator about the Titans, ranging from their happiness to love, some BBXRae but what did you expect from me? Hey guys I decided to add more to this! it's going to be an always complete treasure trove of all the little theme based shorts I do for TT from now on
1. The alphabetical life

**Hey guys! This is just another little TT project I've been working on to try to clear away some of the insane writers block I've been having…well, I hope you enjoy it!**

**A as in Actor**

Beast Boy was an excellent actor, it took a long time to peel back the masks, years, but when she did Raven found something beautiful.

**B as in Blushing**

It was rare when any Titan blushed, they didn't wear it well, but when you get caught with somebody in a compromising position…

**C as in Call**

It took a long time for the man to pick up the phone and dial those few numbers "Bruce…it's me Richard…um, this is kind of embarrassing…how do you get a woman to stop being mad at you", yeah, nobody knew why he called _Batman_ to talk about it.

**D as in Discover**

When Raven discovered the sketches of her sleeping after sex…well, she was caught between killing her green boyfriend and asking him to make more

**E as in Encouraging**

When teaching the others a language Beast Boy had encouragements for all of then, for Robin it was an hour free of paperwork, for Cyborg it was an hour of playing video games, for Star he would watch an obscure movie with her, for Raven…it took all his thoughts to get her something she wanted, he would take her to her favorite café and sit with her in the silence.

**F as in Flood**

Starfire was a near constant flood of emotions while Raven was a desert, bringing them together should have killed all life within, oh, about a hundred miles, but it didn't, thankfully.

**G as in Gold**

To the heroes gold wasn't valuable…or at least they though before the changeling's small metal ring appeared on Raven's finger.

**H as in historical**

Historically it was either the green man or Cyborg that made the bad decision…well, when Raven, Robin and Starfire walked into the living room with Beast Boy and his best friend gave them that_ look…_

**I as in Intend**

The ball bearing was _intended_ to help the stool in the garage swivel…somehow it got wrangled into turning into a toy for the green kitten…Cyborg couldn't help it but every time that boy came down into the garage without something to play with…boom.

**J as in Joke**

Surprisingly in their later years it was Raven who came up with the best jokes and pranks, when confronted with this Changeling merely nodded "I knew she had it in her…after all, I've met Happy!"

**K as in Kindhearted**

It was a given that each of the Titans were kindhearted, they saved people's lives for a living, but off them all it was always Beast Boy who felt for others the most, it wasn't long before the press in Jump City knew that he would talk to them just to say 'hi' to somebody he'd seen before.

**L as in Lovely**

It was undeniable, there was something lovely about sitting on the roof of the Tower watching the sun rise from the East and paint things in the bright colors, this was Starfire and Robin's time, but equally lovely was the opposite when the moon rose painting things in shades of silver, this was Raven and Beast Boy's time.

**M as in Mushy**

Everybody knew that Raven could be mushy, she was soft on her friends and her husband, but she would deny it…until she held her forest green daughter, faced with that evidence she had to give in.

**N as in Neat**

Cyborg never claimed to be neat, he had papers scattered all over the place, but when he needed something he always knew exactly where it was, it seemed a snazzy talent until Robin pointed out that half of the robotic man's memory was dedicated to a file creatively named "Where was that again?"

**O as in Order**

Everyone knew that Robin and his office were in an order an 'every paper in it's place' order which for the most part was unfortunate because nobody, not even the boy wonder knew where that particular place was…

**P as in Party**

Believe it or not the Titans were never big on partying- each of them had a certain level of wariness when it came to 'normal' people, not to say there weren't parties for the Titans, just ask Cyborg about the time he accidentally added caffeinated ginger ale to the punch, Star and Beast Boy were bouncing off the walls for _days_

**Q as in Queen**

It took the girls awhile to notice that in regards to their femininity they were treated like queens, if somebody called them ugly that person had the entire male population of the Titans after them, if they wanted rocky road ice cream at 3:47 in the morning on a Tuesday due to 'woman issues' they would get it…there would be some grumbling but they would get it.

**R as in Rate**

It was a journalist that asked them to rate their favorite villains, but it took an act of God to keep them from laughing at Raven's 5) Kitten-no real powers 4) Mother Mae-Eye-just don't eat the pie 3) Mammoth-mostly muscle and not much brains 2)Cinderblock-see previous, only more so 1) Doctor Light…I just have to show up.

**S as in Smile**

They each knew something was wrong when Beast Boy didn't smile for a week, years later when they could finally talk about the subject he only said "a man who rais- a man who I was under the care of died…he wasn't nice but for a long time he and his team were the only ones I had"

**T as in Troubled**

Robin knew each of the members of the Teen Titans, including himself, were troubled individuals-but watching them bicker happily around the table come dinner time let each of them know that troubles were just that, troubles-they do not rule you nor define you.

**U as in Unbiased**

When one was in the Titan's Tower and wanted an unbiased judge you could do no better than Raven…though she may call you and every other party and idiot before she tells you which one of you is the 'winner'…if you still feel like it.

**V as in Van**

Years after the Titan's officially disbanded they were still really close and it was Garfield who became the babysitter whenever somebody went out of town, and all the children were closer than even their parents, and when it came time for green man to get a new car he surprised them and went with a van "Hey, if the kids can have space to play around then I can sacrifice my man card"

**W as in Wrench**

Cyborg held a wrench in his hand waiting, waiting so patiently, you see Beast Boy had taken Raven out for a date and borrowed the T-car and he was waiting to see the damage…well imagine his surprise when technological destruction incarnate drove in not only in one piece but it had a full tank, had been washed and waxed to a high shine "Huh, guess he's not that bad after all…"

**X as in ****Xenia,**

Hospitality as it is known in English was something Raven didn't excel in, but when pushed she could gather enough of her senses to be a passable hostess, but when her children introduced their…potential spouses… to her and their father, well, they reminded people that being retired was not because a loss of any power.

**Y as in Yummy**

Yummy was a word often heard around the tower but it was very different for each person Cyborg was happy with a steak, Robin enjoyed a nice home cooked lasagna, Starfire loved her own home made mustard, Raven was a waffle fiend, but Beast Boy…well, when that word exited his lips the other dropped their forks in shock-the meal under-ripe bananas, a cup of coconut water and roast bird in the middle of the African jungle near the wreck of the T-ship.

**Z as in Zipper**

Zippers are funny things, they led to Raven's first major anger attack, her first date and well…to be honest her first, second, third and fourth pregnancy…the fifth was a bit less planned and started with Mento dragging Beast boy away for an entire month, the welcome home was nothing short of spectacular.


	2. Twenty fives 'till fifty

Twenty fives 'till fifty

These prompts are not based on any particular reasoning (age, years, etc) but just on the number themselves

**Five (a)**

It had been five years since he met her that he decided he knew her well enough to ask. They were both sitting in the living room, watching over the tower as the others were off visiting Batman so he'd have some human contact other than fist-to-face. The movie was crappy and he knew Jinx was bored out of her mind but still watching. Taking a deep breath he slid off the couch and onto one knee "Jinx…would you marry me?" the ring glimmering in the light was something she would never forget. It matched the gleam the sunlight gave his metal body. She couldn't have said no.

**Five (b)**

Cyborg, Jinx, Robin and Starfire waited for the surgeon quietly, they chatted softly to try to keep things light. It failed. Raven was sitting stone still as she replayed the scene over and over in her head. Beast Boy knocked her out of the way of one of Cinderblock's massive fists only to take the blow, his body sailed through the air before his leg got caught in a machine of some sort in an auto shop. His screams still rang in her ears. The man in scrubs snapped her out of her daydreams "Well, he's okay…" the group let out a sigh of relief "but we had to amputate two toes."

Cyborg looked up "You mean he'll only have three toes?"

Jinx rolled her eyes "That generally happens when a person with five toes looses two"

But the doctor was giving them an odd look "You mean you didn't know?"

Robin stepped forward "Know what?"

The doc couldn't help but smile "He has five _now_ he _had_ seven" nobody saw that one coming.

**Ten(a)**

Nightwing couldn't believe it. Ten years ago if anybody had asked him about children he would have laughed in their face. But watching his newborn daughter crawl around he couldn't think of anything more perfect, her orange skin shown brightly as she played with her mom with a small toy shaped like…well, he wasn't sure, it was something from his wife's home planet that he didn't know about. Considering that if you squeezed the toy hard enough jelly came out he didn't want to know.

**Ten(b)**

Changeling couldn't help but curl into himself a little tighter. Ten years had passed since the others had left. He wasn't that great at defending the town but he did what he could and the townspeople appreciated him. But it was hard living like this, coming home to an empty tower. Very hard. It seemed like each second of his life took decades that he only wanted to end. For a moment he thought about the couples of the Titans organization, Nightwing and Starfire, Cyborg and Jinx, Bumble Bee and Speedy…Raven and Aqualad.

He curled into a ball and cried that night.

Like every other.

**Fifteen (a) continuation of Ten(b)**

Raven packed her bags "You're a cheating sack of shit Garth! I don't know why I even came here!" she screamed at her ex. Bee, Speedy, Mas Y Menos watched on silently. They didn't like it but it was true. Several times Garth had been caught with other women, but Raven forgave time and time again. Somehow she was more forgiving then they were. But even she had her limits.

Bee quickly stepped out of the half-demon's way as she left the godforsaken warehouse that Titan's East lived in and teleported herself back to Jump city. It was a long jump but one she needed to make. The Tower opened up silently in front of her and she quickly became unnerved. The Tower, her home was never this quiet. Then she found the only hero in the city sleeping on the couch, crying quietly Changeling sobbed in his sleep "Raven don't go…I love you" it was a pathetic heart wrenching sound. Never should the happiest man she knew ever make that sound.

Then Raven realized he did love her, every action he had ever done was for her. He didn't even let her see him cry when she left because he didn't want to dampen her spirits. She sat down beside him and brushed his hair out of his eyes, putting a careful kiss on his forehead she whispered "I'm here Gar and I'm never leaving again"

**Fifteen (b)**

Changeling watched the door with an oddly pensive look on his face, his wife walked up beside him and kissed his cheek "Gar?"

He gestured out the white curtained windows to their fifteen year old daughter smiling at Vic and Jenny's kid, a boy that if their daughter's face told him anything, was the object of her affections "I know Mark…hell, we're all family and it's practically incest for them to be dating but…" he trailed off.

Raven smiled and rubbed his shoulders lightly "You can't help but worry. It's natural…but I think of all the Titan's kids the one who kicked her grandfather's ass would be the one you need to worry about the least"

He nodded forlornly and reached up to pat her hand "Well, at least her brothers and sisters aren't looking for dates"

**Twenty (a)**

Raven continued to twirl around the pole before coming to a dead stop with a seductive smile on her face, the twenty in the band of her bikini bottom was certainly something nice. Her husband, and only audience member was dead set on watching her.

It had started with Raven telling Gar she didn't feel sexy after all these years, he firmly told her she was the most beautiful he had ever seen. She had wanted to prove him right…and with the way he was staring she knew he thought so. Well, the show must go on…

**Twenty (b)**

Beast Boy stared at Robin "Can I wake up and pretend that I didn't just see you stuff twenty tampons down the sink at," he looked at the clock "Three past two in the morning?"

The boy wonder shook his head "As long as you don't tell Star, you didn't see anything"

Gar wrinkled his brow for a minute "Okay. I give. What's up?"

Batman's apprentice looked around "Star thinks they're some sort of UFO toy" Gar had no answer and quickly walked back to bed.

In the morning when Victor groaned about a clog and grabbed his crescent wrench Gar only grabbed Raven's hand and told her they were going out for breakfast.

**Twenty-five (a)**

Garfield Logan sat down slowly, as quickly as his aged joints would allow. His senses, still keen after all these years, caught the sound of the little girl sitting next to him on his left. Her parents sat next to her and the mother's father sat next to her. He looked around the tables in the hall as everyone watched him "My family" he croaked before he cleared it "Again I thank all of you from the depths of my heart" he placed one aged hand over his chest "For coming here to eat this meal with me. I know it means too much for these people sitting to my right" the people sitting there nodded and smiled at the group "So for tonight eat as much as you want! This is a celebration!"

The group let out a cheer and the festivities commenced. Several hours later the little girl tugged on his pants and he smiled at her "Yes Agatha?"

Agatha Logan wrapped her arms around his leg before burying her face in his thigh "Granpy Gar how long has it been since Granma Raven went away?"

One wrinkled hand rested on top of her light green hair "Twenty-five generations Agatha. Twenty-five…"

**Twenty-five (b)**

Thunder and Lightning watched as the group around them mingled about, this was the Titan's Annual Christmas party and the duo didn't really know what to expect. They had thought there would be only twenty-five or so people, all they knew had communicators. Apparently they decided to bring everybody, everybody's dog, everybody's grandma, and everybody's grandma's dog.

There were a lot of people.

Lightning glanced at his brother "Perhaps we should not have come…" he wasn't confident, something Thunder had never seen or heard before.

"Agreed brother-"

"Lightning! Thunder! Get over here! These lovely ladies would like to meet you!" came Cyborg's cry and the rushed over.

A few seconds later Thunder whispered to his panicking sibling "Mayhaps later…"

After the drunken girl that had been throwing herself at the yellow sibling left Lightning turned to the blue and nodded. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

**Thirty (a)**

Cyborg couldn't believe it, his robotic eye flashed picture after picture as evidence but his mind just couldn't keep up. Thirty. Thirty oranges.

Beast Boy had lodged thirty entire oranges in his mouth before doing a small jig in victory. The rest of the titans stared on in a mix of awe and disgust. They had taken bets to see how many he could fit in his big mouth…of course they meant figuratively.

Starfire had bet 3, Robin 4, Cyborg went with 8 and Jinx went with 2. Raven declined to participate but watched instead. Gar had scoffed "I bet you I can do more than ten!" so now each betting member owed Beast Boy $100...

**Thirty (b)**

Raven watched Changeling sitting on the roof watching the sun rise. He hadn't moved all night. Quietly she sat next to him and let her feet dangle off the edge to match his "Did Haley break up with you?"

The boy nodded "Apparently being green is the most horrific thing ever" he deadpanned.

Raven leaned back "Well, don't worry, at least we can be lonely together"

"Why's that?"

"I doubt anyone would want to marry me…"

Gar looked at her "Why not? You're gorgeous and if they don't see it they don't deserve you!" he growled.

Raven looked at her friend before thinking about his record, as miserable as it was, after Terra there was Susan, then Vickie and Hanna in short order. Taylor and Mary followed as did Ashley and now Haley. Giving a dark laugh Raven looked at him "Why don't we agree that if we both hit thirty and don't have anyone we'll just marry each other?"

Giving a beaten scoff Gar nodded "Though you'll find somebody long before that"

Raven rolled her eyes before sitting up and pressing a kiss on his lips "I think I already have" and she leaned in for another.

**Thirty-five (a)**

"…thirty-five bottles of beer on the wall, thirty-five bottles of beer, take one down pass it around-"

"I swear to Azar Gar if I hear you sing one more verse of that song I will beat you within an inch of your life!"

Then what am I supposed to do?" came the voice from the other cockpit, currently the five were in the T-jet winging their way across the US to deal with something in Western Europe that demanded their attention.

Raven looked up from her book "Well you could sleep, or listen to your music, play your stupid game or **SLEEP**."

Beast Boy didn't answer for a moment "Actually I have a better idea" and he disappeared from her view. Normally this wouldn't mean much but the instant she looked down to her book she found herself out of her harness and in the changeling's lap. "Is this better?"

His girlfriend stared at him blankly for a moment. He began to sweat thinking he had overstepped some invisible boundary before she attack him.

None of the others looked back and they all cut the audio feeds.

**Thirty-five (b)**

Plasmus had waited thirty-five years. Day in day out, asleep but still waiting. He hoped and prayed for one of two needles. Either one would have sat well with him.

Thirty-five years ago he had been working on a self sealing bio-foam meant to be used on human bodies as a form of first aid. Nobody knew what it would do to him until it did.

Now every waking moment was a nightmare. And all he could do was hope. For either a cure or potassium chloride. Either one.

**Forty (a)**

Robin walked into the common room to see Cyborg holding what looked like a miniature missile as Starfire explained "With this nosecone the device is more aerodynamic and the efficacy is raised by forty percent!" she giggled at the end and very carefully he turned around and tried to slink away.

One would think being trained by Batman he would be better. Starfire hauled her boyfriend to the couch bodily before the bomb was thrust into his hands unceremoniously "Um…guys? Why do you have a bomb?"

Cyborg smirked before looking out the window to see a girl in blue flying with a green crane "Oh, just a love bomb, nothing else"

Robin tried to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

**Forty (b)**

Raven looked at the forty children trapped with their caretakers underground. It had been Mumbo's idea to destroy the building, Raven had been trapped underneath trying to keep the rubble from crushing the people. Now that the rocks had settled and she released her powers there was nothing to do but wait. She was too exhausted to warp out, even by herself and she needed to be there for the children who looked at her like she was some sort of god.

An older lady, probably late thirties, early forties stepped forward "Miss Raven are you okay?"

The sorceress nodded "Yeah, just need to rest once this is all over"

The lady frowned "Rest now, who knows how long we're going to be down here…"

Raven smiled "Not long"

"Why's that?" the lady was genuinely puzzled.

"Because Cyborg, Nightwing and Starfire are desperate to get us out" glancing down at her belly Raven continued "And my husband will tear the city apart brick by brick until we get back"

Rubbing the whitened skin of a finger where a band used to sit the lady shook her head "Husbands don't always do right…"

Raven let out a tired laugh "Changeling's also the worlds best digger" and as if to punctuate the statement a triceratops burst through the wall on their left and let sunlight spill through before a green man raced over to his wife and held her close.

**Forty-five (a)**

The forty-five dollars weighed heavily in his hand as he walked up to the young worker. The normal price for one of these was almost two hundred dollars. But this one was a little beaten and a little battered. He hoped they would let him have it.

The worker looked at him before calling the manager. Gar stared at the imposing man before clearing his throat "Sir, how much is that dog?"

The man looked back "Son, you don't want that one, he's a mean thing, ain't had nobody that would take him."

Beast Boy stared at him until the manager started to get fidgety "Really. Seriously. Think about my powers for two seconds."

"Fine, if you get that dog to lick you I'll give you him, and everything you need for thirty bucks!"

"Deal"

The young worker opened the cage and stepped out of the way. The three legged German shepherd growled before limping out to see the world. He was young but his previous owners had been cruel beyond compare. The green boy slowly stuck out a hand and a faint scent touched his nose that he only hoped he could smell again, the faint whiff of his mother, the same smell of protection and trust.

Gar left with a backpack full of supplies and a three-legged dog wagging his tail behind him.

**Forty-five (b)**

Cyborg stared at the GPS before he looked to his copilot. Raven looked at in shock before looking to the back seat of the T-car and almost wishing she hadn't. Starfire and Robin were heatedly kissing and Beast Boy was trying as hard as he could to fit into the door before he changed into a butterfly and fluttered to Raven's lap and morphed into a cat with a pitiful mew.

Even as a cat his jaw dropped when he stared at the small screen that was stuck on the windshield.

Forty-five possible routs from Jump City to the neighboring town of less than 20,000 people. Yeah right.

Raven looked at her friend driving and said what was on her mind, Beast Boy's and his own "Some road trip"

**Fifty (a)**

Time was something that each of the Titan's knew.

Within fifty seconds of meeting Robin knew he was in love with Starfire.

Within fifty minutes Beast Boy could tell that Cyborg was just as insecure as he was.

Within fifty hours Starfire could tell that she was just as addicted to mustard as Raven was to tea.

But the implications were beyond them.

Robin and Starfire were the beginning of the ultimate 'love thy neighbor' thing. Roommates were neighbors in a light.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were inseparable, after all it is not our light that binds us but our darkness.

Starfire and Raven never pretended to understand one another but they were as much sisters and Beast Boy and Cyborg were brothers.

**Fifty (b)**

Raven watched her husband stare at the laptop in front of him with a puzzled look on his. Not really all that surprising since he was having to put all his money and history into their new joint bank account. One year of being married and they were getting around to it.

His puzzled look soon became hers "Do you really keep so little money in your account?"

Raven glanced over his shoulder to see her usual sum "Gar, that's a normal amount for a person in a high risk job like our-wait, you said so _little?"_

He nodded before pulling up his own account. Nearly fifty billion dollars. Raven's jaw dropped as he explained "Rae, think about it, we're on the clock 24/7 and all our expenses are paid for, I limit myself to one purchase a week and I do everything I can to lower those costs, and one fifth the left over money goes into an investment firm."

Raven looked over her husband's shoulder again "And we always said you were the irresponsible one…" he snorted with a smile before Raven pulled up a page that had him blushing "Well, considering how much money you have can we splurge on one of these?"

Pinching his nose to stop the blood Gar nodded quickly.


	3. Names

S-T-A-R-F-I-R-E

R-O-B-I-N

C-Y-B-O-R-G

R-A-V-E-N

B-E-A-S-T B-O-Y

* * *

Savage

No matter what anyone said she was a savage fighter, no matter how much time she spent trying to play human she wasn't one. But it always felt like she was leaving her boundaries behind when she went on dates with Boyfriend Robin…

Treason

When she was rescued from that spaceship it was considered treason for the fact that she broke an agreement for her people. To tell the others that was on par with Raven's parentage, but none of them did anything. It was summed up by Cyborg "What? We knew that. You're our friend first and foremost"

Alignment

Lines were drawn and the team lay separated. To cross over the lines were taboo and they were at odds. She stared at Raven "Can we not come to an understanding Friend Raven, Friend Beast Boy?" both of them shook their heads. She looked at Robin and Cyborg who nodded. The dice were rolled and she landed on Raven's Pacific Avenue and blanched with her teammates at the hotel on the little property.

Roast

The first thing she made that was actually edible for all of the members (well, except Beast Boy) was a roast chicken. She was glowing with pleasure that quickly turned into embarrassment when Cyborg looked at Robin sidelong "You'll make a great wife one day!" the matching blush on the stoplight's made her a bit happier.

Feed

Feeding the Titans was always a bit of a challenge, there was a woman who seemed to survive off tea, a mechanical man who ate copious amounts of meat, a alien with nine stomachs and a very nostalgic set of taste buds, along with a vegetarian. But still people tried to fit their tastes…and often failed, but it was funny to watch them try to make something vaguely Tameranian.

Injury

Of the five of them only four of them rarely got injured. Starfire, Cyborg and Raven were extremely durable and often fought at range while Robin was trained on how to flow with a hit and how to dissipate force along with the variety of tools that he used to stay out of reach. However, Beast Boy was not lucky. There were many times where she would sit in the medical bay waiting for her best friend to wake up, not to say that she didn't car for the other but they had different positions in her mind-Robin was her boyfriend and Raven was closer to a sister while Cyborg was her brother.

Rain

Rain was one of the things Starfire enjoyed most about Earth. The Titans would often sit in the main room and watch the water flow over the glass and talk. Those times were some of her favorites, during these moments they found out that Cyborg often dreamt of Jinx even though she was dating Kid Flash, Beast Boy didn't ever have a night without nightmares, Raven's like of tea came from the few times she was able to meet with her mother. But her most memorable moment came when Robin took off his mask for them.

Establishment

The establishment was new in Jump City and they went to see what it was like. The owners were an elderly couple who insisted they be called Momma and Poppa Sal. While it wasn't like her own cooking she loved watching Momma Sal cook, casseroles especially. It was really the first time anybody had allowed her to just watch and ask questions about cooking. Momma Sal would smile every time they came and ask "Would you like to come back and help me cook?"

* * *

Rodent

Robin didn't really like rodents, they actually scared him, there was just something about those beady eyes staring at him that gave him the willies. It was really bad when he had to spend a month scouting with Beast Boy who often took the form of a rat to get to and from and gather information. Yeah, there was only so many times that 'it's cold' could explain Goosebumps.

Orthodox

While the Titan's network didn't put much faith in the orthodox there were few things they didn't mess with. Hospital visits were one- they were quiet and respectful to others in the building. Group meetings were also something you didn't mess with. But if you dared try to change any sort of tradition in Robin and Starfire's wedding you wouldn't be seeing them for awhile, well, at least until the bandages come off.

Blinking

When the reporter asked if he ever blinked there wasn't anything he could say, his mouth dropped and the two other boys were rolling on the floor laughing. Looking back at them and the reporter he said "Living with these guys I'm always blinking to make sure things are or aren't there…" he pinched the bridge of his nose as the other four members smirked and nodded behind him.

Insanity

Looking back on his life Robin thought he knew all the types of insanity until Beast Boy- after yet another failed date hissed "Love is a form of insanity, it's a hormonal imbalance in the brain that makes grown people make stupid decisions!" arguing with him wasn't the best idea considering that he actual knew what he was talking about. Huh, crazy about Starfire…not a bad thing all in all.

Noble

Out of all the Titans, in the beginning, Robin thought he was the most noble. But as he learned about each of his teammates he felt humbled. Shame would come over him every time a stranger called him 'noble'. Of all of them he had it the easiest. After his parents died he was picked up by someone who actually wanted the best for him. Cy didn't really have a relationship with his dad and then the man treated him as a science experiment. Starfire was traded off to be a slave- raped, beaten and experimented on by the only family she had left. Raven had left everything she knew, though it treated her horribly, to try to do good before the prophecy that hung over her head came true. Beast Boy only gave them snippets of his past and even Raven would tear up as he reviled some of the scars that littered his body.

* * *

Chromosome

Cyborg gave up trying to understand his best friend's chromosomal profile pretty much the first day he tried, there were so many weird things that it made Raven and Starfire look normal. Not that he would change it, it made his friend who he was and without him Cy knew he wouldn't be here. So never once did he wish it wasn't so.

Yen

He loved collecting the currency of other cultures. Call him a nerd but he liked to see what was on those bills and coins and then learn about it. It was an interesting view into the values of the people who decided on those pictures. Having never traveled out of the states until he became a Titan it was an eye opening experience.

Bench

There were times where he wished he could do something for his best friend. Beast Boy loved Raven who had a crush on Robin. Looking at the longing on that green face he could only compare it to sitting on the bench during a game, every fiber of your being wants to go out and prove yourself. But in love there was no coach to put you in the game. So he could only watch and wait…

Owl

Cyborg never did well with nocturnal creatures, things he couldn't see always made him anxious- came with being a superhero. That's why when they had to go though a dark forest in the middle of the night when a great horned owl landed on his shoulder he freaked out. It shifted to his friend who rolled his eyes "Chill out dude, here to help" after that he was never afraid of owls, hell he was smart right? Athena-goddess of wisdom, had an owl, so why not him?

Round

Boxing was familiar territory for him. Beast Boy would often go round after round with him, no changing. It led to a bruised Beast Boy limping around. There was never an answer for why BB asked for these matches. But he very quickly found out that they often came up when Raven got closer to Robin. Walking in one day he saw a sweating Raven staring down Beast Boy. That boxing match ended with confessions and a new couple walking around the Tower, a demon and a changeling.

Groan

Though he liked Kid Flash he couldn't help but pine after Jinx, she was the first girl since the accident that actually showed interest in him _for him_. Groaning he told his friend who looked at him with a wisdom that belied his years "Tell her then. Life never goes as planned. Let her know before something happens." Getting it off his chestwas one of the most relieving experiences in his life.

* * *

Recent

It wasn't until recently that Beast Boy even came across as dateable material. During those rounds he didn't use his powers even when she did to cheat. He battered her and bruised her. She returned the favor but it was the determination he had to get his message across that changed her opinion.

Attempt

There was never an attempt to change her. That's what she loved most about her friends, they never tried to change her, get her to do things-yes but never to change herself. Everyone else she ever met tried to change her. Those attempts hurt her more than any change that could ever could, it was like people were saying that she wasn't good enough.

Visitor

Visitors were rare for the Titans. None of them had much family and their friends were mostly in the network itself. That's why when she was told she had a visitor she was surprised. In the main room was Batman, he stood up and after a brief greeting he said "I have to apologize, both personally and as part of the League. We've treated you poorly even when you've given us no reason to."

Excessive

Raven never thought her boyfriend excessively violent, and she found this unbelievable considering that he was often the fiercest animals Nature ever shaped. It wasn't until she found the prescription pills that he broke down and came clean on the drug abuse. As he cried out his shame she wrapped her arms around his shoulders "It's okay. We'll get you clean and then we'll deal with the instincts. One thing at a time- you taught me that"

Nomadic

While Raven didn't enjoy her nomadic travels when she first came to the planet, the hiding and the stealing from trash cans. The first vacation the Titan's took was all improve from point A to Point B and it showed her a different way of travel, usually when they traveled every step was planned. The one night they stayed with a Mongolian family she curled up with her Beast Boy she had a pleasant dream of traveling the rest of her life with these four. Though honeymoons might get a bit awkward.

* * *

Blockade

Beast Boy's immune system was something of a blockade by the time something got through his defenses the others had already been exposed, gotten sick for weeks, gotten over it and continued on with their lives. The CDC came up with a rather ingenious solution to engineered diseases, they would take a sample of his blood and watch it. Surprisingly Gar said no. Not to helping but to the needles.

Extract

As his body extracted the last of the drugs from his body he trembled and shook. The few doctors who were allowed to see him said that his withdrawal would be rough. There were things they didn't mention, like the hallucinations and the waking nightmares, even being awake the horrors would constantly attack him. If it wasn't for Raven he wouldn't have gotten clean and if he did he would have taken the short escape-the single step off the roof.

Ankh

Cyborg saw it after Cinderblock had ripped his uniform with a thrown car. The ankh branded right under the lowest rib on his left side. He didn't tell them much, only that it was the lasting mark of one of the torture session he endured with the Doom Patrol. It was always hard to tell what the others thought of the Doom Patrol-it seemed like there was professional respect until they got to the point that they would sacrifice their teammates.

Swollen

Watching Starfire walk around with her swollen belly Beast Boy couldn't help but smile at his friends happiness. Robin and Cyborg thought it was creepy how happy it was until he told them "I grew up in a village where brothers, sisters, cousins, friends-all the joys were shared with everyone. It really touched me since I don't have any siblings. That's how I got to feel like I meant something to someone other than my parents."

Treed

Being treed wasn't an unusual experience for Beast Boy. Villains, dogs, scientists, people with sticks, the works. Now, being part monkey, and sometimes full, it wasn't uncomfortable, well until the saws and lasers came out, but he never understood the pinnacle of the simple pleasure of being in a tree until his daughter was born, then he sat with his wife in his lap and the baby in hers watching the clouds.

Beastly

It was a word he heard too often. He had chosen the name to cover up his insecurities about being a freak. Even if he didn't have his powers or green skin he knew others would still think he was beastly. He was a battered person, he had too many scars both visible and invisible for any normal person to understand, even heroes would run the other way at the sheer amount of markings he had.

Object

"The object of every game is simple Raven. If we played almost any first person shooter it's get somewhere alive and maybe defend it, kill the enemies that get in your way-that sort of thing. Any puzzle game it's clear the screen. Adventure games are get like first person shooters with open all the treasure chests. But that's not why you play them. Starting up a game is to see how they're different. How the story unfolds and how they overcome their problems" he said as he loaded in _The Darkness_ "And some of them might even intrigue you"

Yoke

The Titans quickly came to understand that Beast Boy did not like anything around his neck. As a joke Cyborg had put a string with a bell on him. It took them two days to find him and calm him down, that they weren't going to use him for labor. He had spent too many years with a yoke around his neck, too many years with masters and far too few with his own freedom.


	4. Web

Threads and Spider Webs

Or

Connections

* * *

Starfire-Robin

There were many moments where Starfire felt in awe of the young man, he was strong, compassionate, outstandingly handsome and loyal. But there were also moments where she could not help but feel like slapping her head, he was stubborn, dense and less rational than a potato at times. But she loved him and one does what one can.

Starfire-Raven

Starfire appreciated Raven and often felt that without the other girl she would be lost in the cultures of Earth, which was odd considering that Raven wasn't from Earth either…One day she pointed this out and to her surprise Raven looked up from her book and blinked several times very quickly "I hadn't ever thought about that."

Star smiled "Perhaps we can enjoy experiencing these other cultures together?" she nearly hugged Raven when the other girl nodded.

Starfire-Cyborg

It was well known that Cyborg treated both girls as his little sisters, Raven needed protection from those who didn't understand her and Starfire from those who would take advantage of her. It was a new experience for her. Blackfire was a complicated knot of emotions and her own brother was younger than her and had disappeared many years ago. A family like this was something she had never really experienced, they were tattered but it was nice, and while Robin seemed to embody work Cyborg was family and fun.

Starfire-Beast Boy

Out of every creature she had ever seen Beast Boy was the oddest. He tried his hardest to never be upset and honestly tried. Usually he failed and it ended poorly for him but he never gave up. There were many days where she thought that he would just fold and not try again, but he always stood up. It was impressive considering how frail humans were compared to her own people. It was very hard to reconcile that when he finally gained the form of her people and yet could not fly.

* * *

Robin-Starfire

It was an odd turn around. When Starfire held his hand he felt like he was the one who could fly from happiness. No matter what it was as long as she was happy and with him things would be alright. Soon he learned that the type of contact had different…expiration dates. Holding hands would leave him fuzzy for a few minutes, a kiss on the cheek and he was off his game for an hour. A few make out sessions would leave him totally like a puddle of melted butter for a day. And well, the big one? He _would _have been more relaxed but the first time he wound up in the med bay because she had forgotten how easily human pelvises crack…

Robin-Raven

Robin stared as he watched _Raven_ playing video games and Beast Boy look on silently with an indulgent smile as she ripped some snake thing through a guy's chest. "Raven…you're playing video games?"

She paused before she looked at him and it took her several moments to process what he said "Um, yeah. It's got a good story of a guy who gets his powers from evil and wonders if he should use them for revenge. Now if you'll excuse me I'm almost at the boss."

Robin turned away stunned as Beast Boy reminded her "Now remember that you've got that new execution move…"

Robin-Cyborg

Cyborg didn't often butt heads all out with Robin, but when he did there was something one of them was missing. When it did happen it caused huge rifts to open up on the team as each member would side with who they thought was right and it often lead to one person gaining the other three's support. Usually it was caused when Robin was pushing too hard or was ignoring the obvious to fuel his own theories. Those were the times that hurt the worst because he would be standing there alone with Cyborg staring at him with disapproval and Starfire beside him looking sick with worry.

Robin-Beast Boy

Beast Boy and Robin had the most complicated relationship on the team. One would think that it would be simple because Beast Boy himself was simple. It couldn't have been further from the truth, both parts. It took a very long time for the team to uncover that Beast Boy was complex enough to remind Robin of Batman and that wasn't something he was comfortable with. In all honesty it was rarer to find them at peace with each other. Part of it was their views, Robin always expected them working while Beast Boy understood the value of recovery.

* * *

Raven-Starfire

Raven was never interested in social interactions and not so much on what was going in in celebrity world. Starfire, however, loved it. With how often they spent time together it often came up and Raven, willing or not, would know about the latest scandal and who was dating who and why so and so got a divorce. She never really saw the relevance-she had far too much to worry about in her own life. After awhile listening to her chatter ceased to be irritating and became endearing.

Raven-Robin

There was a large part of the population that believed that Raven and Robin were in love. Word quickly spread in the tower and that particular week was hell. Starfire had ran away crying before either of them had a chance to say that it wasn't true. Cyborg didn't believe it but he did keep an eye on them. Beast Boy seemed to go mute at it, for several weeks he didn't say anything and would often be found hiding from everyone thinking. His actions were also very hostile to everyone. It took months for everything to get back to normal, they had to physically pin Star down and explain things to her, they managed to get Cy as a captive audience by waiting until he was on his charger. Though she hated to do it the only way to explain things was for Raven to crawl into his dreams and speak to him.

Raven-Cyborg

Besides Beast Boy they were the closest on the team to each other. Raven appreciated this more than he would admit since she knew how prickly she was. Many people likened it to hugging a cactus, which was appropriate since Cyborg really couldn't care less since he was mostly made of metal. That was the seen side of their relationship, the other was how often Raven bent to accommodate and reassure him. He was metal but was not a monster. He was large but not intimidating. He wasn't her brother but he was family. There were many days that they spent in the garage helping each other through whatever logical, moral or emotional knot they were involved in.

Raven-Beast Boy

The one most honest with her emotions was Rage. Beast Boy was a near endless source of irritation, but only because he could not afford to stop and think. After she broke into his mind during the debacle about her and Robin she realized that he forced himself to be impulsive because of what his memories did to him when he did stop. She often wondered how he functioned until she found the pills. The prescriptions were high. As in illegally so. When she had helped him through it Rage never once said anything about the boy, it was almost like her emotion was mad for him. Rage was changing. She was now mad at the world that made him sad. Angry at those who marked him with scars. Wrathful to everything that hurt him. Rage was the first to fall in love with him.

* * *

Cyborg-Starfire

One of his best memories to date was him treating Robin. He couldn't stop laughing as Robin explained why he had a cracked pelvis. The entire time Starfire looked like the cat that got the cream. Chuckling he got the Boy Wonder fixed up and laying in his own bed before he went back to the medical bay and asked the still smirking Starfire "Really? You cracked his pelvis?"

She giggled innocently "You said make things memorable!" he could only respond by pinching the bridge of his nose and trying not to laugh.

Cyborg-Robin

Cyborg took his job as second in command very seriously. It didn't look like it but he quickly realized, as in first week, that his job was also to take care of Robin who would often overwork himself. At first he tried talking Robin into sleeping, eating, or whatever it was but that quickly fell through. Later he started drugging Robin, often sleep meds or when Star asked a few drops of…special medicine. About half a year after Robin and Starfire got married and she got pregnant he had a new and devious threat that always got a reaction. And the simplicity was something of awe. Just as Star to tell him.

Cyborg-Raven

Raven and Cyborg had a very unique understanding. They were the only two who could talk about not being accepted, Robin and Starfire were and Beast Bow wasn't so much 'not accepted' as 'ostracized' and 'hated'. This link was something that helped them forge their bonds. But in many ways that was also the bond that he helped her with more than any other-Raven never knew what was expected of a normal person, the life that Cyborg led before his accident. She went to him first for everything except when it concerned someone else's opinion or specialty.

Cyborg-Beast Boy

Being best friends don't mean you understand them all of the time…or even a fraction of the time. He quickly found this out as he was laughing his butt off, literally rolling on the floor with B who was wiping the tears away from his face as fast as he could but still couldn't halt the deluge. Before them lay the greatest prank that anyone could have ever pulled off. Move over Liberace, here comes Robin! The sparkling pink mask was scrunched in irritation but any threatening posture was decidedly whisked away by the baby blue lenses with neon purple hearts, in Cy's opinion it looked like a rainbow threw up on Robin.

As the two of them settled down for their eight weeks of extra chores Cyborg looked over to see Raven and Starfire laughing he turned to the changeling and said "So worth it." rubbing his chin he continued "But how did you do all that to his close _while he was still in them_?"

* * *

Beast Boy-Starfire

Beast Boy often wondered what would have happened if Blackfire could have flown. Would they still have met the alien princess or would they not even formed the Titans to begin with? The possibilities stormed through his mind like too many ants with no trail to follow. His mind started to move in parallels to that which he was force to live, would she have still been made a slave, wouldshe havebeensoldofftoanotherempire**,wouldshehavebeentakenaway,WHATWOULDHAVEHAPPENEDTOHERFAMILY?** the possibilities swirled around faster and faster and his lungs couldn't get any breath and the world started to swirl and he was about to black out when-

"Friend Beast Boy? Are you alright?" the tears in his eyes gave his answer and she sat beside him quietly.

Beast Boy-Robin

Robin and Beast Boy glared at each other across the table, Cyborg sat on one side while the girls the other. The green man's cheek was deeply bruised from just under his eye all the way to his jaw and from his ear to his lips. Robin had punched him for disobeying orders even though Beast Boy had gotten them all free and completed the mission, the parallels to the Doom Patrol were staggering. Starfire was pointing out to the leader how _stupid _he had to be to punch the other and soon the properly chastised man sighed "Alright, Beast Boy. I was wrong. Go ahead and punch me."

The others looked sufficiently pleased before Beast Boy growled "If I was going to punch you it would be as a Kodiak bear." and he walked off.

Beast Boy-Raven

Beast Boy smiled as Raven was snuggled into his chest sleeping soundly. The road to this place had been hard and longer than he'd ever care to admit but here it was. His wife was sleeping against him and in her belly his twin daughters. He sighed and allowed his mind to drift, slowly and cautiously as she had taught him, then his mind could wander into even the darkest recesses of his soul with no fear. But no matter what came he knew this, Raven would be an excellent mother and she trusted him to help take care of and love their babies. That's all that mattered.

Beast Boy-Cyborg

Beast Boy was in the form of a cat…currently annoying his best friend by sitting on the hood of the T-car as it sat in the sun. The rest of the team was off enjoying the park, but Cyborg had planned to drop them off and go somewhere else, which was not happing on the green man's watch "Come on B, I wanna go get-" he was cut off by a loud purr "Dude! I seriously don't need this right now." the cat stared at him for several long moments before Cy shrunk back and sighed "Aight, I'll go play…" and he walked off morosely.

The cat smiled and laid back down on the perfectly heated metal for a nap, his final thought before dreams took him were _Yep, can't really argue with a full grown tiger._


	5. Crossovers or just plain cross

_**Crossovers or just plain cross**_

* * *

_**Unintended crossovers**_

_Cyborg…009_

Victor Stone stared at Joe Shimamura and chuckled "Dude, aren't you like seventy?"

Joe was also smiling "Yeah but at least I'm wearing clothes!"

Chuckling the younger man replied "Got me there."

**Cyborg **shook hands with **Cyborg Serial Number 009.**

_Animorphs_

"So let me get this straight," Beast Boy said while not blinking, not moving really, "You guys got your abilities from an alien so that you could fight other aliens who are taking over the world by entering people's brains?"

The five people around him, Jake, Marco, Cassie, Rachel and Tobias looked at each other…well four people and a hawk nodded before they all looked at the rest of their respective teams and pointing at the other group…wings included.

In unison they whined **"They've got a cooler back story!"**

_Darkness_

The elf in front of her bowed low "My name is Drizzt Do'Urden, Dark elf, yes but I have forsaken the ways of my kin."

Raven allowed her powers to fade as she bowed, a respect the drow had earned "Raven Roth, daughter of the demon Trigon. You would probably know him better as Scath."

The drow nodded "Scath is known to my people but he has never been summoned. He is far too powerful." Drizzt's eyes were on her as his hands tried not to move to his scimitars.

Allowing her hood to fall she said "**We have both forsaken our heritage**."

_Grey/Gray_

"You're named after a dong!" Fullbuster snarled.

Robin slammed his forehead against the mage's "You're named after a non-descript color!"

Gray snorted "At least I'm not dressed like a stoplight!"

"At least I'm wearing clothes!" the leader of the Titans growled.

Two voices from the back of the room, one a green shape shifter and the other a fire dragonslayer agreed **"Related."**

_Cooking_

Makito Koenji leered at the princess before asking "What's your name?"

Smiling Starfire said "Koriand'r"

The curry chef blinked "Coriander?"

The significant other, one a high school girl and the other a stoplight, growled **"Not the same thing!"**

* * *

_**Unexpectedly Cross**_

_Citrus_

Robin knew a lot of things made him angry, villains-Slade in particular, dishes in the sink, radios turned up too loud, people hitting on Star. But even with those many things nobody would have guessed that orange juice and Sprite made him angry…

_Bent_

Starfire's stuffed animal collection was in a very specific order. Not only that but specific poses and the angles at which the arms were held was subject to measure by a protractor. The usually relaxed princess would turn more violent and spiteful than her sister if her subjects were touched.

_Blueprints_

Blueprints were something that Cyborg enjoyed, they were the finished product put on paper so that they could be shown to others before the project even started. Usually. There was one set of blueprints that were never mentioned, never even looked at. His own.

_Gems_

Raven and jewelry had a very twisted relationship. She liked jewelry but hated the one word associated with it 'gem'. everyone agreed it was a reasonable dislike. Much later anyone who related her to one was instantly faced with a rather angry Raven and when they asked why she would reply "You're trying to flirt with me and you don't even know that?"

_Music_

There were actually many secrets that Beast Boy kept, most would be shared if one asked the right questions. Into that category was how many CD's he had. The sheer number was something of many bets, the highest number was 2,000. The real number was closer to 2 million. Beast Boy adored every song of his collection from _Demon Days_ by Gorillaz, to _The Tower_ by Vulture Industries and _The Deceiver of the Gods_ by Amon Amarth along with _Million Mile Reflections _by Charlie Daniels. There was only one other person aloud to touch it and that was Raven because a) she appreciated music nearly as much as he did and b) she was his girlfriend. Anybody else was asking for a beating by a very angry shape shifter.

* * *

For those of you who don't know what specific cross over I did here's the list: Cyborg 009, Animorphs, Forgotten Realms, Fairy Tail, Addicted to Curry.


	6. Mahatma Gandhi

"_**The best way to find yourself is to lose yourself in the service of others."- Mahatma Gandhi **_

* * *

**That which they have.**

Starfire-_ "Where there is love there is life."_

Starfire loved many things, her friends, her home, her city, her boyfriend. It was only because of this, she believed, that she became so alive after her enslavement. She knew that if she had not found something to love she would have taken her own life, but love she did and became all the more radiant because of it.

Robin- _"You must not lose faith in humanity. Humanity is an ocean; if a few drops of the ocean are dirty, the ocean does not become dirty."_

Living in Gotham Robin knew the worst dregs of humanity. Batman rarely dealt with someone that was a shining example of a human being. It was his unbending faith that allowed Robin to judge a person only as they came to him. No two people are the same and thus cannot be viewed as the same.

Raven-_ "Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever."_

The monks had taught Raven that knowledge could cure all things, if humans knew everything then war would never have a place. It resonated deep within her and her thirst bloomed. Only when she came to Earth did she realize that knowledge needed both action and compassion to become that which saved lives.

Cyborg- _"The good man is the friend of all living things."_

Victor Stone tried to be good person to everyone. It was easy when he was flesh and blood and VIP of every football game. But being the good man was hard when everyone feared you because you were metal. It was a challenge that he felt was hopeless until he met others like him, people who were different-heroes.

Beast Boy- "_Let not the 12 million Negroes be ashamed of the fact that they are the grandchildren of slaves. There is dishonor in being slave-owners."_

Beast Boy knew the pain of slavery. He knew the weight of a collar around his neck and knew that others felt like it was their fault that they had been enslaved. That is why he cases involving slavery he was the first to get there and the last to leave. Phone calls often came in the middle of the night for him from these people.

* * *

**That which they lack.**

Starfire- _Man lives freely only by his readiness to die, if need be, at the hands of his brother, never by killing him."_

Starfire could not look at her sister the same way ever again. Blackfire had tried to have her framed then married off. She had tried to bridge that gap but Blackfire had forced her to fight. The princesses were no longer family in anything but name. So if Blackfire ever came to fight again it might be for the last time.

Robin- _"I look only to the good qualities of men. Not being faultless myself, I won't presume to probe into the faults of others."_

Robin, the detective, was blind to certain things. He never took a moment to look at his own personality faults and only acknowledged those that dealt with his job, yet every other person had no safe ground from his encroachment. Every flaw of everyone else was a target in his near purge like quest to improve the team.

Raven- "_Happiness is when what you think, what you say, and what you do are in harmony."_

Raven always hid what she thought behind her words. Her actions were compassion, her words harsh and her thoughts loving. Proclaiming that she was only repenting for a future sin was a lie. She felt that if she said what she meant she others would think her too soft for the job. It was never easy to hide but she did.

Cyborg- _"There are people in the world so hungry, that God cannot appear to them except in the form of bread."_

For the first time Cyborg felt truly ashamed. He had thought nothing of his own gluttony until a Buddhist temple started a hunger strike. Seventy men and women, both old and young, ate nothing for five days until their demands were met. A very simple 'for every homeless in the city a loaf of bread' that was all.

Beast Boy- "_Prayer is a confession of one's own unworthiness and weakness."_

Mento had drilled into his head that weakness was unacceptable. If you fell down nobody would help you up. That was the life that Beast Boy had until he met the Titans. His parents taught him how to pray but he stopped when he was adopted. It was like that for years until the Beast. He could acknowledge his weakness, he had to when it was staring him in the face.

"_**Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will." -Mahatma Gandhi**_


End file.
